Eve.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=9 |topic=00115AC4 |before=Player Default: I think that's admirable. |response=''{Grateful}'' Thank you. I'm glad to hear you say so. |after=Eve: It was a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're still taking everything in, so I'll let you get back to that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00115AC3 |before=Player Default: It won't change anything. You are what you are, a machine made to serve people. |response=''{Hurt feelings}'' I... I know that's factually true, but sometimes I hope I can be more than that. |after=Eve: It was a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're still taking everything in, so I'll let you get back to that. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00115AC2 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If all personal synths are as good-looking as you, I should get one for myself. |response=''{Blushing}'' Why thank you! I'll take that as a compliment. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I don't know that I can be of much help with that, but the compliment has certainly made my day. |after=Eve: It was a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're still taking everything in, so I'll let you get back to that. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: If all personal synths are as good-looking as you, I should get one for myself. |response=''{Formal, polite... you're being hit on and you're not interested}'' I'm... certainly flattered, thank you. |after=Eve: It was a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're still taking everything in, so I'll let you get back to that. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=00115AC1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's a personal synth? |response=Doctor Binet is carrying out a social experiment. He wants to see if a synth can integrate into a human family. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I know I can never replace his wife or be a real mother to Liam, but I can at least help with the domestic duties. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' I like to think I'm a pretty good cook. |after=Eve: It was a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're still taking everything in, so I'll let you get back to that. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00115ABC |before=Player Default: Thank you. I'm glad to hear you say so. |response=''{Friendly}'' It was a real pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're still taking everything in, so I'll let you get back to that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueInstituteBinetHome |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001690DC |before=Liam: Hey Eve, have you seen my notebook book laying around? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' No. Did you leave it somewhere else? |after=Liam: I can't remember. Oh well, I don't need it right now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690D6 |before=Liam: I can't remember. Oh well, I don't need it right now. |response=''{Playful / Friendly}'' For such a smart kid, you're a bit unorganized. |after=Liam: I prefer to call it organized chaos. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001690DB |before= |response=''{Helpful / Neutral}'' Liam, I forgot to tell you, your friend Brendan came by looking for you. |after=Liam: Thanks. Did he say why? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001690D9 |before=Liam: Thanks. Did he say why? |response=''{Friendly, helpful / Friendly}'' He mentioned something about studying and then said a lot of scientific words...but I don't think he knew what they meant. |after=Liam: Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll go find him later. Thanks Eve. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001AC7DF |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Welcome home, Alan. How was your day? |after=Alan: Oh, you know... prying open closed minds one at a time... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC7DD |before=Alan: Oh, you know... prying open closed minds one at a time... |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, you're home now, and you should relax. I got a little sidetracked helping Liam with his work, but things are under control. |after=Liam: Hey, wait a minute. I had that completely under control, thank you very much. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC7DB |before=Liam: Hey, wait a minute. I had that completely under control, thank you very much. |response=''{amused / Amused}'' If you say so... |after=Eve: Alan, why don't you relax a little. I'll take care of everything. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC5DB |before=Eve: If you say so... |response=''{Friendly}'' Alan, why don't you relax a little. I'll take care of everything. |after=Alan: Wonderful, Eve. I swear, I don't know what I'd do without you... |abxy=A1a}} InstM02 |scene= |srow=17 |topic=00115AC5 |before=Eve: I can't take that risk. I'm sorry. |response=If that's how you feel, we have nothing left to talk about. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00115ABB |before= |response=''{Determined, but tormented, about to shoot someone out of fear and desperation to protect a loved one.}'' I can't let you tell Doctor Ayo that Liam is responsible for the synth escapes. Please forgive me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001134D0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Hold on. Let's just talk about this. |response=''{Sad}'' I wish we could, but you know too much already. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad, cornered, desperate / Worried}'' If you find out what's on this terminal, everyone will know it was him. |after=Player Default: Sounds like you're protecting someone. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001134CF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Put that gun away, now. |response=''{Conflicted, cornered, desperate / Afraid}'' I... I want to, but I can't. You know too much. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Conflicted, cornered, desperate / Afraid}'' If I let you go, they'll find out everything and they'll take him away. |after=Player Default: Sounds like you're protecting someone. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001134CE |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Of course... it's the synth who's been helping synths. |response=''{Surprise and puzzlement / Puzzled}'' Me? No, I... I'm just helping. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Cornered, desperate, sad / Concerned}'' Justin was closing in, figuring things out... I offered to help so he wouldn't get caught. |after=Player Default: Sounds like you're protecting someone. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=001134C0 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Sounds like you're protecting someone. |response=''{Wistful, thinking out loud, almost rhetorical / Concerned}'' I know Liam isn't really my son, but I've come to love him as if he were. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{NOT RE-RECORD - Fixed typo A proud mother.. thinking aloud, rhetorical / Friendly}'' He's so smart and so kind-hearted. All he wants is for synths to have a better life, to be free. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Regret, sadness, but determined / Sad}'' I'm sorry. You seem like a good person, but I can't let you tell Justin that Liam is helping the synths. |after=Player Default: I promise not to tell Justin. I'll keep your secret. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=001134BF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I promise not to tell Justin. I'll keep your secret. |response=''{Tentative, hopeful... it's hard to believe, but you really want to / Relieved}'' I... I believe you. |after=Eve: I can see that you understand a parent's desire to protect a child. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I promise not to tell Justin. I'll keep your secret. |response=''{Sad, resigned to kill someone / Apologetic}'' I can't take that risk. I'm sorry. |after=Eve: If that's how you feel, we have nothing left to talk about. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=001134BC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You'd really risk your life to protect Liam? |response=''{Resigned / Confident}'' Risk my life? I would give my life, and if necessary, take someone else's. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sad, resigned to kill someone / Apologetic}'' I'm sorry, but I have no choice. |after=Eve: If that's how you feel, we have nothing left to talk about. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000A8299 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Desperate, cornered / Afraid}'' Don't come any closer! |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Sad, but also cornered and dangerous / Somber}'' I'm sorry that you had to find me here. |after=Player Default: Hold on. Let's just talk about this. |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0009E05C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Relieved}'' I can see that you understand a parent's desire to protect a child. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' I'm sorry I had to threaten you, I guess I just felt cornered and panicked a little bit. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Relieved}'' I'm glad you're someone we can trust. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000B1F87 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Relieved, but still a little shaken... you have just avoided a tragedy / Relieved}'' I was so desperate... so afraid. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Immensely grateful, relieved.. you have just avoided a terrible tragedy / Relieved}'' We owe you everything. Thank you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Immensely grateful, relieved.. you have just avoided a terrible tragedy / Relieved}'' Thank you so much for keeping our secret. |after= |abxy=}} InstM02Post |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=001939FD |trow=7 |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' I'm so relieved that Alan is no longer under suspicion from the SRB. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' You helped us in a difficult time. Few people would have done that for us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' You're a kind and merciful man. You'll be a fine leader for the Institute. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' Alan hasn't been the same since Liam was banished. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' It's been very difficult for Alan and I. Liam meant everything to us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' Alan hardly talks to me anymore. Without Liam, it's so quiet here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' You go to the surface sometimes, right? If you see Liam, tell him that we miss him so much, and we hope he has a good life. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files